We're Not in Kansas Anymore
by DeanIsSherlockedInTheTardis
Summary: Two months after the battle in Manhattan, Alanna Smith is taken - with her home - to Asguard in a storm. She meets Thor, and instead of helping her get home, he does something unexpected. Allie connects with his younger brother, and starts to wonder if Loki is such a villain after all. Thor/Oc/Loki ; Slight love triangle, mostly Loki/OC
1. Prologue

_**Hi Guys! This is my first Avengers fic, so go easy on me please! It will be mostly Loki/OC, but I will probably end up putting in some Thor/Oc/Loki action, but not too much, because I'm not a fan of love triangle drama.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

I stared in shock at my television as I watched the Avengers and the strange alien villains wreak havoc on New York City. People were screaming, buildings were falling, and the helicopter the news was being taped from suddenly veered to the left.

"We can only watch as the brave Avengers fight off these...these...creatures... and try to protect the citizens. It seems that they have it under control for now, but it is evident in their strides and grim faces that they are getting tired."

The reported continued blabbering out news, the camera scanning the New York City skyline, suddenly zooming in on Stark Tower.

"I hope you all are getting this!" she shouted at the camera men over the roar of the blades as they sliced through the air.

The cameras zoomed in as best as they could, and refocused on an auburn haired girl trying to thrust a blue-gray spear type weapon into the machine atop Stark Tower.

Suddenly, Iron Man flew by with a huge missile in his hands, and the camera flipped back to another shot to show all the mechanical monsters powering down, and falling lifelessly to the ground. When the cameras changed angles, all the Avengers were gone from sight. The recording tape stopped and the television changed back to the original channel. It had been two months since the incident, and I usually watched it every day. It was so surreal, living only a state away from where it happened. I don't know what I would have done if it happened here, in Philly.

The lights flickered in my home, and the television darkened.

"What the?" I mumbled aloud, and turned to look out my window, to see that my house was the only one on the block experiencing these type of problems.

The television died off, the lights went out, and the heater shuttered to a halt. The room was unearthly quiet, but only for a moment, as my little kitten, Glee, leaped onto my lap, causing me to let out a shriek. I resisted the urge to push her off when she kneaded her paws on my leg, her sharp kitten claws threatening to poke my bare legs.

"Darn it, Glee!" I stroked her small black body, never able to stay mad at her for very long. She was only about six months old and for some reason she didn't like the dark, or the cold. It seemed to frighten her.

I, on the other hand, liked the cold, autumn especially. I suppose I just loved having an excuse to lounge around in big sweaters and sweatpants all day. I grabbed my phone off the arm of my couch, and tapped the home button.

_11 pm_.

I gently picked up Glee, cuddling her to my chest.

_I guess I should head to bed._ I got up off the couch, suppressing a yawn. I went to college on the weekdays, and was studying to become a veterinarian. I'd always loved animals, wild ones the most, and I volunteered at the zoo my senior year of High School. I had gotten Glee at the animal shelter in downtown Philadelphia. I didn't live right in Philly, just in the suburbs about ten minutes outside of it. I inherited my mom's house when she passed away last summer, and my dad, well, he just disappeared when I was about ten, so I got everything.

Screw you, dad.

I walked quietly into my bedroom, and sat my bundle of fur down on the bed and picked up my cell phone. I dialed the power company's number and let it ring.

Like always, I got the automated system answer, and pressed # to leave a message.

"Hi, my name is Alanna Smith, and I was just calling to let you know that I'm experiencing some power issues." I rambled off my address and hung up.

"Alright, Glee, you ready for bed too?" she let out a cute little yawn in response and I grinned.

"Take that as a yes."

I didn't bother changing out of my baggy black cat sweater, or my gray sweatpants as I slipped into my bed.

~~~0~~~~

Sometime during the night, Glee shot up out of bed, and darted out of the room with a yowl, leaving Allie all by herself in the big bed. A moment later, the lights flickered and the house shook viciously.

~~~0~~~

I gasped and sat straight up in my bed, a tremor waking me from my slumber. My house was shaking, the curtains flowing and my cat was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell's going on?" I wondered aloud, jumping out of bed. A violent shook knocked me onto the floor, and my head thudded against the floor. My world continued to spin, and this time, I wasn't sure if it was me, or it. Sometime later, my brain gave into the dark, and I knew no more for some time.


	2. Asguard

When I came to, I opened my eyes to see my room in shambles. Pictures were toppled over, my books had fallen off my shelves, and the whole room looked like it had been through more than just an earthquake.

Sitting up, I carefully pushed the debris off my legs and got up shakily. "Glee!" I called out, and waited for her to come bounding into my room.

She didn't.

I always wanted to worry when she didn't appear, but I figured she was in the basement or living room, causing some sort of mischief or sleeping somewhere. As I began to pick up my room, I started to get a bit warm, so I changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and slipped on a black tank with a mint green pullover. My hair, which was beginning to fall out of the braid I had put it in after I got my shower last night, before the power and the storm, looked a mess. I quickly pulled the elastic off and slipped it around my wrist. I unbraided my hair and shook it out, letting my elbow-length honey brown hair free.

"Glee!" I called again, opening my bedroom door.

I almost passed out again at the sight in front of me. Instead of the hallway leading to my living-room, I was met with the shocking sight of deep green trees and a flowing river. In the distance, I noticed what I first thought was a large chunk of golden stalagmites, but when I squinted into the rising sun, I saw that it was in fact a large building.

"Oh..my...god." I murmured, stepping backwards and shutting the door with a bang.

I rubbed my eyes and opened it again. It was still there.

I shut the door again and pinched my arm, grumbling when I didn't wake up.

_Okay, maybe this is just a really vivid dream, and maybe I won't wake up until I venture outside._

I went over to my closet, and pulled out a pair of dark black combat boots. I slipped them on, and grabbed my backpack-purse off of the purse holder in my closet. I shoved some stuff I thought I'd need inside, and slowly walked to the door.

Pushing it open, I stepped outside, my feet crunching quietly on the leaves that scattered the ground. A breeze blew, and I shivered slightly. The temperature seemed to just start to be chilly, and I assumed that it was just the beginning of autumn...if they even had autumn...

I shut my door behind me, and looked at the outside walls of my home. You could see the studs supporting what used to be the hallway, but other than the lack of my house, my room was in almost perfect condition. A little too perfect, if you ask me.

Swinging my pack over my shoulder, I set off towards the river. It was bound to lead somewhere. I continued my trek through the airy woods, still trying my best not to freak out.

I finally reached the river, and stood at the edge, taking in my surroundings. I had no idea which way to go, and I could no longer see the city, as the tall trees blocked my sight.

I remembered that the buildings were to my left, so I decided it would probably be best to head that way, so I did. I began my trek down the left side of the river, humming quietly to myself.

A few songs hummed later, I came across a small wooden bridge and a path that weaved through the trees.

_Should I cross it, or keep going?_ I wondered, and as if on que, an elderly lady approached the bridge, and I decided to cross it, seeing as how she was pushing a wheelbarrow type thing full of fresh fruits and vegetables.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, as I met her right after I crossed the worn bridge. "Is that the way to the city?"

She stared at me for a moment, her wrinkly forehead creasing up even more. "Why are you dressed like that, girl?"

I blinked in surprise, and was momentarily shocked, but managed to get back my bearings. "This is the way we dress in the place I am from." I stated, feigning offense. "Now please, is that the way to the city?"

She narrowed her eyes and nodded once. "It is indeed."

"Thank you." I smiled slightly and nodded my head at her before continuing along my way.

Morning sun filtered in through the branches of the tall trees, and a gentle, cool breeze blew my hair back, causing me to sigh in relief. I continued my way down the curvy path.

I finally came across a fork in the road. One way led to the right, while the other was to the left. I stared up at the sky, and saw the slight metal glint of a building peeking through the trees. Like before, I took the left, heading towards the city.

A short while later, I reached the large city of what I would later learn was Asguard. Slowly walking down the cobblestone streets, I tried not to draw attention to myself. It was already bad enough that someone had commented on my odd attire. I looked around at the shops, taking in the all the colors and different tools here and there. There was a blacksmith, a few leather shoe places, a couple of fruit and vegetables stands, and even a butcher shop.

I was instantly reminded of an old medieval town or a young New York City, the people running around in their strange clothing, while I just stood there gaping at everything like a retard. I heard strange mumbling, and I glanced up to see a young girl whispering to what appeared to be her little brother.

I smiled kindly at her, and she blushed, hiding behind the boy. They looked to be about six or seven.

"A-are you a Midguardian?" the boy asked me, his eyes sparkling curiously.

I nodded. "Yeah." I sighed as more people started to stare. "I am."

"Lady? Are you Prince Thor's friend?" the little girl finally came out from behind her brother and stared at me.

I shook my head. "No, but he saved lots of people on Earth – er, I mean – Midguard."

They grinned a little and ran off. I continued my way down the street, when I bumped into a cart of strange food, causing it to fall over and spill onto the cobblestone streets.

"Oy!" an outraged voice call, and my face got warm.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I immediately bent over and started to pick up the food, only to have my hands swatted away. I looked up into the face of a middle-aged man.

"Get your grubby hands off my food, peasant!" he snarled. "I ought to call the guards..." he mumbled the last bit under his breath, and my eyes widened.

"Oh no, please don't." I said earnestly, and he glared at me, thinking.

"Are you going to pay for all this stuff you ruined?"

Swallowing nervously, I dug through my bag for something of worth.

"Um..." I trailed off, kneeling to the ground and rummaging through my bag. "Let's see here..." my hand brushed against my fake diamond bracelet I had bought myself, and I pulled it out.

"Are Midguardian diamonds alright?" I asked nervously, and the man snatched them out of my hand, studying them curiously.

"NO!" he yelled, his face beginning to turn red, and I hoped he didn't have some sort of strange power to turn me into a gazelle or something terrible of the sorts.

I flinched away at the loudness of his voice. "I'm sorry." I swallowed, backing away slightly. "It's all I have." I slung my bag over my shoulder, and ran, only to run face first into a hard object.

I squeaked in surprise to find myself staring up into the dark brown eyes of a guard.

"Hello." I said timidly, and he raised an eyebrow at my appearance.

"ARE YOU A MORTAL?" his voice boomed in my ears, and I nodded, suddenly afraid. "THE ALLFATHER WILL WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT AWAY."

"Uh..." I mumbled, stepping back. "He does?"

I glanced around at the people who were watching the moment unfold, and I was beginning to feel like an animal at the zoo. Suddenly, his large, leather clad hand clamped around my bicep and he half-led, half-dragged me through the small crowd that had surrounded us.

"Hey!" I protested, tripping over the small flight of steps he just dragged me over.


	3. Fandral

"Come along, girl." he called over his shoulder, his voice slightly less loud this time.

"If you'd give me a chance to keep up!" I retorted with a scowl.

"It is not my fault you lack in height." he murmured, pulling me around a corner down and into what could be considered an alley. He loosened his grip and as I dragged behind, his hand went to clamp around my wrist.

I picked up my pace and glanced up at the sky. The alley was shadowy, and for good reason. The castle was looming in front of us, blocking the sun. We must have covered more ground than I originally thought.

We stopped for a moment, and he let go of my wrist. I pulled it to my chest, rubbing it tenderly.

"Do not leave my presence, girl." he commanded, fishing a large set of keys off his belt.

I was tempted to run off, but I knew I would rather get lost, or get captured again.

_Might as well stay here_. The large lock on the old door clunked as he turned the key and pushed the door open.

"Come on, then." he glanced back and motioned me forward. I stepped inside, taking in my surroundings. The long hallway, which was decorated with paintings and lit with some sort of stone inside the walls, seemed to go on forever.

He squeezed by me with a quiet, "Pardon me." and starting walking, his hand going back around my wrist.

I followed behind, not seeing any point in resisting. I'd learned about Odin – the Allfather – when I was in school and from doing some research when I first heard of Thor. He sounded very kind and honorable, so I must admit I kind of wanted to meet him.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, my voice echoing down the hallway.

"Must I repeat myself?" he sighed, rubbing his forehead with his freehand. "The Allfather will want to see you."

I didn't reply, and we continued on for a while longer, when he suddenly stopped. We made our way down another hallway and then stepped into a room with an overly large uncomfortable looking chair that was settled on the portion of floor that was higher than the rest.

_Throne room?_

"Fandral?" the guard called out, and we walked to a door on the other side of the room. It led to the dining hall, a long L-shaped room with a bay window on one end, and a big table in the middle.

"Fandral?" he called out again, and we went around the corner.

A blonde haired man with a beard looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hello, Sindri." he got up off the couch and walked over to him. His eyes widened as I came into view. "Who's this?"

"A STRANGE GIRL I FOUND IN THE VILLAGE." his voice was booming again, and to my surprise, Fandral even seemed a bit annoyed at this.

"I see." he replied, studying me. "Hello." a charming smile overtook his face and I felt heat creep into my face.

"Hi." I replied bashfully, avoiding my eyes.

"What is your name, girl?" the guard – Sindri – asked.

"Alanna." I glanced up and really looked at the guard. Like most Asgardians I had seen, he was handsome and had neatly cut brown hair and some stubble on his cheeks and above his lip. His eyes were a normal brown, and he was tall, probably around six feet.

Everyone was giant to me, considering that I was only 5'4.

"I prefer to be called Allie." I looked over to him, who was even taller than Sindri.

I suddenly felt insignificant and small as Fandral walked over to me and pried the shorter man's hand off of my wrist.

"I highly doubt she will try anything here, Sindri, you do not have to hold onto her like some sort of animal."

I pulled my wrist back, and nodded thanks to the kind man.

"Now, has the Allfather heard of her arrival?"

He shook his head. "I do not have any idea of where he might be."

"I do believe he is in-" Fandral was cut off as Thor walked into the room, through a door that I hadn't noticed before.

As Thor got closer, I noticed how he too, was very handsome. His blonde hair was long, but it fit him, and I couldn't imagine it any other way. He had a light beardand mustache, and he looked tense. I wondered if his brother was still giving him problems.

"Fandral! Sindri!" he called in greeting, and he turned his head to the side as he saw me. "Short girl!" he grinned and then looked to the men. "Why is there a Midgardian here?"

"Yes, Sindri, where did you find Ala – Allie?" Fandral asked.

"I found her in the town, bothering one of the men. It seemed like she knocked over his cart and was trying to pay him with Midgardian jewels." he laughed a hearty laugh, and Fandral and Thor joined in for a moment.

My face got red again, and I sighed. "I have no idea how I got here."

This stopped them immediately and they looked at me in shock. "You are not from one of the near regions?"

I shook my head. "N-no. I'm from Earth. Midgard."

"That's impossible! No mortal can survive the journey on the Bifrost!" Thor rumbled.

"I came with part of my house." I explained. "I'm as confused as you all are." I told them how my power was acting strangely, and how some sort of storm happened, and then how I was knocked out and woke up in the woods.

"You practice no magics?" Sindri asked, and I shook my head.

"Magic doesn't exist as far as I know, on Earth."

Thor and Fandral whispered back and forth for a moment, before sending Sindri back to his post and assuring him that they would take care of the matter.

"Allie, was it?" Thor questioned, and I hid a smirk as I noticed he sounded more like he was from Earth, then Asgard.

"Yes. Alanna, actually, but I go by Allie."

He nodded, making a mental note of the fact. "Would you like to meet my father?"

I swallowed nervously, and shook my head. "Do you think he would know how I got here?"

Thor's blue eyes met mine. "Must you answer my question with another question?"

I smiled and stepped forward. "Sure."

Fandral smiled and waved to the two of us before going back to the couch to sit down and read some more.

"Come on then." Thor raked a hand through his hair and went back through the door he came through. "We have not had any word from Heimdall of any unusual activity."

I self-consciously adjusted my clothes and fixed my hair as I trailed behind Thor. "Trust me, I'm as confused as you are. I didn't expect to wake up with my bedroom a mess, and Asgard in the distance."

He stopped suddenly, causing me to run into his back. He turned towards me, helped me get steady and asked, "Were you feeling ill before all of this happened?" his eyes scanned my face curiously.

I thought for a moment. "I had a headache the morning before, but that was it."

He narrowed his eyes and nodded. "I did as well."

I blinked in shock, but he did not say anything else, simply turned on his heel and starting walking again.

_What's that supposed to mean? Some kind of weird connection?_

We halted in front of a massive door. Thor knocked once before we went inside. The room had hardwood flooring and stone walls, nicely decorated to fit someone's taste. I saw a gray-blonde head over the back of a chair, and my heart thudded nervously in my chest.

_I'm standing in front of a god. Holy. Crap._

* * *

I hope everything is correct, Asgard technical stuff wise! I'm not 100% sure on their dialect or their housing decor, etc, so hang with me! I'll bring in Loki later on, but there will probably be a growing Thor/Alanna relationship developing first, but not major since its mainly loki/oc.


	4. Bifrost

Here's an extra long chapter as a sorry for the wait! I went and saw the new Thor today, and it was so ridiculously amazing. I definitely will be inspired for quite some time. (:

Enjoy!

* * *

"Father." Thor announced his arrival, and nodded his head to his father, who had gotten up to face us.

"Hello Thor." his one good eye glanced over at me. "Who is this?" he walked over to me, cocking his head to the side, his eyes raking across my face. "A mortal?"

"I have a name." I snapped in reply, my hand flying across my mouth seconds after. "Sorry." I mumbled, glaring at the ground while beating myself up for being so loose-lipped.

"No need for apologizes." he waved his hand, and I looked back up at him. "You meant no harm. What is your name?"

"Alanna Smith. But call me Allie."

I smiled shyly and sighed. "I suppose you'd like me to tell you how I found myself here, in Asgard?"

The Allfather nodded once and I glanced at the chair, and he swept his hand out.

"Please."

The three of us settled down and I told him the story, as I told the others before.

"I see." Odin stroked his beard thoughtfully, staring out one of the large windows overlooking the city. "Could you take us to the sight of which you arrived?"

I retraced my path in my head, thinking of the long corridors I walked through with Sindri, and the turns I had taken on the sidewalk. I nodded once. "Yes. I should be able to." I chewed on my lip. "Would you happen to have any extra clothes I could wear? Everyone was staring at me when I arrived." I looked sheepishly down at my clothes, which were considered very strange to most Asgardians.

"Of course." he nodded. "I'm sure Frigga or Sif will have some clothes that will fit you."

He got up from his chair, with slight trouble, I noticed and walked over to a guard that was stationed by a set of double doors. He spoke to him, and the guard left a few seconds later.

We sat in silence for a few moments, until a middle-aged lady with light brown hair braided and woven in an elegant up-do walked in.

"You must be Alanna." she smiled courteously and I smiled back standing up.

"I go by Allie, actually." I corrected politely. Frigga nodded in acknowledgment and placed her hand on the small of my back, ushering me out of the room.

~0~

Three new outfits later, I walked with my bag slung over my shoulder into the throne room, where Odin was seated.

I wasn't sure if I should bow or something, so I just nodded my head, leaving my eyes on the ground. "Um." I said awkwardly. "You said you'd like to see where I, um, landed?"

I glanced up at the Allfather who had gotten up off the large chair and was coming towards me. "If you'd be so kind." he smiled down at me, and I was immediately reminded of my father.

"I remember walking down a corridor with – with Sindri." I thought aloud. "We went down between two buildings and he unlocked this large door..."

Odin nodded thoughtfully and starting walking, his long strides making it hard for me to keep up. "THOR." his voice boomed, and his son was at his side in an instant. "Go get Heimdall, he might be able to assist us."

He nodded once, and took off in the other direction, only to head out onto the balcony, glance in my direction once before swinging his hammer and flying away.

_Dang._

"Ala-Allie." Odin's deep voice broke me out of my awe induced stupor. "Are you alright?"

I turned my attention back towards him and nodded once, suddenly feeling a bit shaky. "Yeah."

I led Odin, Thor, Heimdall – a tall dark-skinned man with beautiful golden eyes – and a few guards to the cobblestone path, and followed it towards the bridge, and then turned the corner and stared where my house once was.

My breath caught in my throat. "It-it's gone." I broke out in a run, looking around the thin forest for any sight of it.

"Allie." Thor's deep voice called. "Stay still." his voice held such seriousness, I did exactly as he said, which was very unlike me. Normally, I was one to question authority of people I was not close with.

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes stinging as I stared at the group of men.

Heimdall's golden eyes met mine, and he nodded once at the ground.

I looked down and gasped. A beautiful pattern seemed to be burnt into the ground, the lines weaving together like a maze.

"This is the same pattern of the Bifrost." Thor stated, his eyes scanning across the ground.

"Correct." Heimdall stepped to the edge of the markings, and kneeled down. "But, they are faulty." he dragged his finger across the grass and rubbed the powder like substance together. "The girl was not meant to arrive here, because this sort is meant to move vast spaces, like a building."

"My room isn't that large." I murmured looking around. I carefully stepped out of the circle, my knees feeling shaky once again. "It's gone." I stated, mostly to myself.

"It's _all_ gone." my voice cracked, and I fell to the ground, my back slumping against the large tree behind me. "Glee." I whispered, my fingers tangling in the tall grass.

"Why do you speak of happiness at a time like this?" the 'tree' I had fallen into was in fact Thor, and I jumped in surprise.

"O-oh." I whispered through tears that just started to trickle down my face. "She's," I sniffled. "My cat. Glee is my kitten."

"Your pet?" he asked, his chest rumbling against my back. I nodded, moving so he could get up. I crawled over to the tall tree I thought I was leaning against, and buried my face in my hands. "This can't be happening. I'm _normal_! I wanted adventure, but not like this!"

The situation sunk in. I was _millions_ of miles away from my home – my world – my house was gone, if not destroyed, my cat was missing, and all I had left was the clothes stuffed into my backpack and these men I barely knew.

My body shook violently with sobs, and I felt a pair of arms encircle my body. "We will help you, Allie. Do not worry." Thor's voice whispered, and I felt him pick me up and cradle me in his arms.

Shamelessly burying my head into his armor, and hiding behind my hair, I cried quietly until I fell asleep.

~0~

When I came to a while later, I had no idea where I was for a moment.

_You're in Asgard. With Thor and God knows who else._

I rubbed my temples and groaned, pulling the thick blanket over my head.

"Good." Frigga's voice startled me. "You're awake."

I peeked up at the kind lady and smiled slightly. "Hi."

She came over and sat on the bed. "We gave you the room that was originally tended for the daughter I never had." she chewed on her lip, trying to inform me of location without making it awkward.

"Oh." my voice was quiet. "I'm sorry."

Her lips quirked up slightly. "It's fine. I love my boys just the same."

She walked over to a window and pulled back the curtains, letting in a bit of light. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded, and she smiled. "Let's just hope you don't eat as much as the others."

I got out of bed a bit too fast, and the world spun again. "Woah." my hand shot out and grasped the headboard.

"Are you alright?" her blue eyes widened for a second.

"Got up too fast is all." I walked over to the doorway where she was, surprised to find that someone had been kind enough to change my shoes to a soft leather slippers. Smoothing out my outfit, which was a long golden brown dress that pooled at my ankles. A brighter gold sash type thing went from my left shoulder down across my body, and ended at my right hip. It was quite beautiful actually, and I marveled at how perfectly it fit my body.

Frigga and I went down into what I assumed was a kitchen and she rummaged through some cupboards, pulling out some baked goods and dried meat.

"Here you go, Allie." she set a few small muffins and what looked like beef jerky down on the table. I sat down across from her, thanking her with a smile.

Biting into the muffin, I realized how hungry I actually was. "This is amazing, thank you." I said after swallowing.

The muffins reminded me of my grandmother's blueberry muffins, though the fruit was a bit different, almost like a combination of strawberries and blueberries.

She grinned. "I'm glad you like it." she took one of the muffins from the middle and bit into one as well. We ate in silence for a few minutes until she spoke. "I'm sure you must be so confused."

I nodded. "Yeah, I really am. I definitely didn't expect to wake up somewhere else. Thor and the others seemed really surprised I even made it here in one piece. Did Heimdall find anything significant with the signs on the ground?"

"I am here if you are ever in need of someone to speak with." she swept the crumbs she had dropped into a small pile, as she spoke. "Whatever or _whomever_ brought you here, it did not come through the Bifrost. Strangely enough, that is the only path connecting Midgard to Asgard."

My eyes widened. "How is that even possible?"

"That's what we would like to know." Thor's low voice caused me to jump.

"Oh." I felt the heat rise to my face. "It's you. You startled me."

Thor's eyes were filled with mirth as he smirked. "I could tell." he laughed and sat down next to his mother.

"You are quite a mystery, Alanna Smith of Midgard." Thor smiled at me charmingly and I shyly grinned back.

"Is it possible for me to get home any time soon? If there's even a home for me to go back to?"

Thor's smile fell. "I'm afraid not. The Bifrost isn't working 100% and you'd need an Asgardian escort to accompany you home, and it isn't guaranteed that Heimdall could keep it open long enough to get you home, and whoever goes with you back."

The corners of my lips quirked down in a small frown. "Okay. Is there anything I could help with here? It's strange for me to not be doing something."

Thor rubbed his beard like his father did earlier and I grinned to myself. Like father like son. "I cannot think of anything at the moment, but I'm sure my father or someone could find some use of you." he placed his hands on the table and pushed himself up. "I shall retire to my quarters now. Allie, Mother." he nodded politely to the both of us before exiting.

Frigga and I finished the last bit of mystery jerky and and we split the last muffin before we both agreed we'd head to bed too, since it was past nightfall.

"Can you find your way back on your own, Allie?"

"Hm, yes, I should be able to." I answered, still seated and sipping a cup of water thoughtfully.

"If you are having trouble, just ask one of the guards. They're instructed to help you if needed."

"Okay, I will ask if I need help." I took another drink before yawning. "Good night."

She looked a bit confused at my parting words, but nodded her head. "Good night."

I sat at the table for another hour, lost in thought. I went to sip my water, but it was then I realized I'd been sipping from an empty glass for quite some time.

I stood up from the oak table and pushed my chair in, taking the glass over to a tray where Frigga's glass was set. I set it down next to it and looked around, taking in the kitchen for the first time.

It was smaller than the other rooms, so I assumed it was for the family's personal use, and that the larger dining room was for more elaborate dinners and such. The counter tops were a polished looking stone and the cupboards were the same type of oak-looking wood as the table. The floor was the same color as the walls, a stone gray, but it was chiseled in an elaborate pattern. It was quite elegant, yet simple at the same time.

I sighed and headed over to the door I was almost positive we came through. Wandering down the hallway, I was surprised at how empty it was. There were no guards in sight, and the doors were endless. I continued down and through a door that looked slightly familiar, until I found myself lost.

_Great. Lost in a castle, and there's no guards to help me find my way to my room. Just dandy._

I turned around to go back the way I came, but I found the heavy door to be locked. I tugged on the cold handle again, but nothing happened.

_Okay, guess that means I have to go the other way_.

Shrugging to myself, I continued walking forward, and I randomly chose a few doors until I came to a staircase headed down.

_What goes down must go up somewhere. Maybe I can find another way up somewhere else._

I walked down the stairs, chill-bumps snaking their way across my body the farther down I went.

Definitely


End file.
